


Despite everything together again

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, nabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Summary: We had stayed in Greendale with the Spellman family who just learned that the cause of all the bad things that happened in those days is Sabrina.Their beloved Sabrina who 15 years earlier, following various events, makes the decision to definitively abandon the city that she saw her grow up to become the dreaded queen of the underworld that everyone knows today.But she will soon be forced by unexpected events to return there.Meanwhile in hell Sabrina after seeing her great old love again was caught off guard by an illness and is knocked unconscious. All the guests at the reception stop to stare at the scene with concern.Even Rosalind, former best friend of the protagonist, is bad these events will be linked together in some way?
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam, Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman & Rosalind "Roz" Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. CAST

**_Sabrina Spellman_ **

_Sabrina has grown up in these long years away from her family compared to when she was young, she has matured a lot in her character but she has also hardened in relational relationships. She is very attached to her little brother and her cousin Klaus with whom she has traveled extensively_.

_Despite the years spent away from Greendale she has never stopped thinking about her family and her friends, and especially Nicholas who will always have a special place in her heart._

**_Goffredo Morningstar_ **

_Goffredo is the younger brother of Sabrina, as well as the son of Lilith and Lucifer. Unlike his parents, he is a sweet and very naive boy unable to harm anyone_.

_Goffredo is very attached to her sister Sabrina he would do anything for her and less tied to her mother while he feels no affection for her father. A girl has recently entered his life for whom he feels unconditional love but does not have the approval of the family._

**_Klaus Morningstar_ **

_Klaus Morningstar, cousin of Sabrina and Goffredo, as well as Sabrina's best friend. He is a very vicious boy but also very generous towards her friends and family, to give an example every time his cousin has in mind a new crazy plan of her he gives her the complete support of her._

_At the moment he is not romantically interested in anyone due to a past disappointment in love._

**_Rebecca Johns_ **

_Rebecca Johns, Goffredo's girlfriend. Very fascinated girl there is not a soul who is able to resist her, but in this period a young and sweet boy has captured her interest in her._

_Goffredo could not help but fall in love at first sight for the girl, in order to spend even a single moment with her he begged her sister, the queen, to let him work together with her._

_Currently the young lovers are together but due to the disapproval of his sister Rebecca feels unfit and will do something that could ruin their relationship._

**_Archibald Armstrong_ **

_Archiebald Armstrong, Ambrose's childhood friend. Archie has always been in love with Ambrose, he never seems to have noticed, and for a while they went to school together before Ambrose was sentenced to house arrest._

_He returned to Greendale after a long time for rumors that someone wanted to hurt him and Ambrose because of something done many years back._

_And the rest of the characters remain the same._


	2. 1

_ HELL _

_**Pov Lilith** _

"What exactly do you want to know from me?"

She replied frankly "See I know Sabrina is sick, but what she still doesn't know is what she has. I want you to tell me."

Gaius said "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I promised my queen to keep the secret."

One day a Morningstar will make me completely lose my mind, I don't know how I can still be sane!

Sabrina perhaps imagined she could keep it from me, but the girl did the math wrong. Perhaps it will be necessary to explain to her that I have a few millennia more than her.

"Gaius we both know that one way or another I'll find out anyway, so he saves my breath and cuts it to me."

With a newfound confidence the doctor exclaimed "It is not right that you ask me such a thing! It is okay that I am here but I do not think I should betray a patient of mine who among other things would not have a very tender reaction if she did. to know. "

How to blame him? I understand her disturbances about it I know how Sabrina is made being very emotional she would unleash the wrath of heaven but I still need my answers.

"Just tell me if I'm right in worrying about her health?"

In an agitated tone he replied "I'm just saying it's okay for you to worry so I strongly suggest you put her to rest as soon as possible."

I have to find a way to get there because I won't get anything from these two.

Now let's move on to the second question to submit to them "And as for him, how is he?"

I turn to look at the helpless ex-ruler of the underworld on the resting bed.

"His wounds are healing almost completely, I fear that once he is completely healed he will wake up from a coma."

This does not have to happen I will do everything possible to prevent it from happening, what Lucifer deserves is to spend the rest of his existence locked up in a dark and forgotten cell.

After all he put us through is the bare minimum.

As much as I crave revenge for all the years of humiliation I understand that this is not the ideal time to lock him in a cell, for now our priority is that the Dark Lord remain unconscious for as long as possible.

Then when Sabrina has recovered and this moment of internal crisis has been resolved, we will take steps to stop him from seeing the light of the sun.

After agreeing on the details with Gaius, I walked towards the reception, probably everyone has wondered where I had ended up.

I found it very strange that although I was very close to the great hall I could not hear the noises of the party, the people dancing and talking, the sound of the music.

What ever happened now?

In these parts you can never remain quiet even for an hour. I hurried to reach the large salon to understand what is happening when I arrive at my destination. My concern increased.

For some strange reason all the guests instead of celebrating were all motionless to observe something in the center, something that I cannot see from this position.

Slowly making my way through the crowd she managed to get to the center, the scene I saw made my blood freeze in my veins, there is Sabrina lying on the cold floor with her eyes half closed and two other boys standing around her desperately begging her to stay awake .

At first I was frozen in place to observe the girl then my attention was stolen by those two who were about to start a bickering right here on the spot.

Observing them more closely I recognized them.

Before they started a discussion right here on the spot she intervened with an authoritative voice I said "Instead of bickering uselessly how about you agree to take her away from here then you can do what you want."

The two boys nodded and with words whispered they finally reached an agreement but looking equally bad.

Unfortunately, witnessing this childhood scene, I rolled my eyes. I leaned close to Sabrina, my Satan is very pale.

When one of the two boys was about to take her in her arms I said to him "How long have you not seen Mr. Scratch. Did you miss me?"

In a cold voice he replied "No, not at all."

After that brief exchange of words between us we get up from the floor and went to the girl's room, all this happened under the watchful eyes of all the guests.

Halfway along the way, which leads from the hall to Sabrina's rooms, we meet Barztabel who observed Nicholas with a bewildered face.

He knew immediately from the looks that were launched that those two in one way or another already knew each other.

Once Sabrina has recovered we will have to have a nice group conversation to clarify the state of the situation in general because I realize that I have been kept in the dark about too many things.

When Bartzabel's gaze fell on her unconscious Sabrina in the arms of her former great love, her gaze was terror and she immediately asked all present what had happened to her.

I motioned for Klaus and Nicholas to continue while I stood here trying to allay Bartzabel's concern by answering her questions about the girl.

A few minutes after I managed to calm her agitation, I told him to go into the great hall to tell the guests that Sabrina had fainted from drinking a little too much wine while I would take care of the girl.

Our paths separate mine towards Sabrina while that of Barzabel towards the reception when he heard that the music resumed at full blast he understood that the excuse was successful.

As for me once I walked into my stepdaughter's room seeing those two idiots arguing again about who was to blame she made me wish with all my heart that I was in another place far away from here.


	3. 2

_ HELL _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

"How long have you not seen each other ..."

With a hint of a smile Nicholas replied "Too much".

"Already." I felt like smiling, when I was about to talk to him again a strong pain in my chest stopped me. Instinctively I put a hand on my chest then the rest was all so confused ...

_******* _

A very strong pain in the head made me wake up from the comatose state in which I was, I look around and immediately recognize the furniture in the room, with various voices in the background arguing about something.

"My fault?" Klaus asked in a tone offended by that accusation.

Lilith angry as I've never seen her "Yes, your fault. That girl if she hadn't been influenced by you she wouldn't have started getting drunk and giving herself crazy especially knowing in the conditions I was in."

Klaus trying to get out of trouble said "Well, then you don't know her as well as you think mother of demons! In fact maybe I'm the only one in the room who really knows her and I can assure you that she wouldn't let anyone influence her."

Then he heard another male voice say "I agree with him on that. Sabrina would never be influenced by anyone, she has too strong a character."

Gaius added "she has a character too strong! Look how she ended up never listening to anyone."

"And she's always been so I doubt anything could make her change out of the blue." he added that other male voice that I couldn't quite identify.

Then he heard Klaus retort "I have an important question does anyone present remember requesting the presence of this sorcerer? Why not me."

At that moment I remembered Nicholas who was joining me on that dance floor and the emotions I had felt when he had me with that smile of his capable of melting the heart of every woman.

Before the situation degenerated I tried to get their attention but in vain the discussion continued anyway until at a certain point Nicholas realized that I had recovered.

He immediately ran to me, sits next to me on the bed and whispered softly to me so that only I could hear what he had to say "You know you really made us all worry."

When I saw him on that dance floor at first I thought I imagined it, but now seeing him here by my side my heart literally jumped from the joy I felt right now.

To spoil that moment was Gaius, who with his usual attitude of when he is about to scold me for something, told me "You assured me that you would not give yourselves to mad joy for tonight" then raising a glass he added "above all you promised not to drink alcohol. "

I think there is nothing more embarrassing than still being scolded as a child at the ripe old age of 31. Let's not mention that it all takes place in the constant presence of my ex-boyfriend, who seems quite amused by the situation.

"I got carried away by the party atmosphere. I only drank a glass, I wasn't going to make it worse."

Gaius asked me curiously "A drink? With what exactly? Because I assure you Sabrina that whatever you drank would be enough to put a mortal down for at least two days."

Damn you Klaus!

Even under normal circumstances I had always told him not to overdo the alcohol and this time he was about to send me directly underground.

I honestly replied "I honestly don't know."

Impatient Lilith asked ironically "How is it possible that you can always be so irresponsible?"

Feel Nicholas shake my hand and say in my defense "No matter what happened, the important thing now is that he gets better soon."

I shook hands back too.

In a stern tone Lilith told me "Try to be more responsible in the future! Especially when it concerns your health." With these words I realized that she is sincerely worried about me, I knew that deep down she loved me.

After calming down a bit she asked a fatal question "Who served you that alcoholic drink?"

Without thinking twice Klaus replied "I created it." In less than two seconds he had all eyes on him.

After all, I hadn't told him about my health conditions, I should have been the one to say no. In defense of him I intervene by explaining to everyone that he was not to blame.

Luckily Gaius intervened by telling everyone that I being weak at this moment I needed absolute rest for at least two days, kindly inviting all present to leave the room.

To my amazement, Lilith and my cousin carried out the doctor's request without complaint, but as for Nicholas he stood motionless by my side.

Gaius seeing that he had no intention of leaving me invited him back to the room to let me rest.

But Nicholas clearly expresses his position "I have no intention of going anywhere. I am not leaving her here alone."

Not wishing him to go, I grabbed his arm firmly, stating in an authoritarian tone "I want him to stay here. I don't care if you don't agree with this, don't I have to remind you who's in charge in this place?"

Gaius agreed to our request and later left the room leaving me and Nicholas alone.

_******* _

_**Pov Lilith** _

Noting that not everyone had left the room I immediately question Gaius as to why Nicholas had not gone out with us, he briefly explained that Sabrina wanted him to stay with her.

Understanding the reasons why the boy had stayed I didn't ask further questions, looking around I noticed the absence of another person.

With an authoritative tone I asked all present "Is it possible to know where Goffredo has ended up?"

Klaus replied that he thought he saw my son leave the party with the organizer of the event. Now I don't want to go looking around for her but as soon as I catch her I don't want to be in her place.

_******* _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

After a brief exchange of glances between us Nicholas asked me "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better thanks, and how are you?"

He softly replied "Now that I know you feel better I'm fine."

With lack of topics to discuss, he fell silent between us. To be honest there would be a topic I would like to talk about with him.

It was me who broke the silence "Why did you come here? There is nothing that binds you to this place."

"You're wrong there is something that binds me to hell and that thing is you."

I expected him to answer something like that, as much as I wish I would never separate from him again especially after we reunited after so many years apart from each other I have to do something that will break my heart.

I have to do this for both of us.

When someone feels intense love for another person, such as I do for Nicholas, the first thing you think about every day is the well-being of your loved one.

Throughout my entire existence I have always made selfish choices by causing those around me to pay the consequences for my decisions, but now I can no longer allow that to happen.

My heart longs for him to stay here with me, but I recognize that it is unfair that he should spend the rest of his life in the place where he once suffered more than anyone else just for me.

In the most detached way possible, I told him bluntly "You're wrong here, there's nothing that binds you anymore."

With a confused look on his face he replies "Yes, there is because somehow my heart has always remained tied to you. And I know what you're trying to do, you want to get away because you think I haven't calculated the possibility of staying here forever. "

Unable to hold back, tears began to fall from my eyes and I told him "I cannot allow you to ruin your life with a decision made only with the heart, because if you stayed I would spend the rest of my existence being afraid that you you somehow regretted this choice. "

While Nicholas wipes the tears from my cheeks with both hands he said to me "Believe me before I came here I have thought about this for a long time and I have realized that I will never be happy if you are not in my life. This fact will not come. influenced in any way by where we are now, okay? "

I nodded in response.

An impulse dictated by his heart led me to throw myself into his arms in which I remained there all night. He then followed a series of sweet promises and hopes for the future.


	4. 3

_ HELL _

_**Pov Goffredo** _

After countless attempts I finally managed to find her, when I approached Rebecca I noticed that she is unusually quiet.

Paying even more attention I saw that her gaze was following someone or rather the boy who was with her the other night at her house.

Trying to hide my jealousy I asked her in an indifferent tone "Haven't you told me who your friend is yet?"

She turned to me all smiling "What are you jealous?"

Got it!

My sister is quite right in saying that I am really a landslide to lie but I still tried to keep my dignity "No, but what are you saying? I was just curious."

She replied "He is an old friend of your sister and has come here from far away just for her."

Ah! What if it was that Nicholas that Sabrina told me about?

If it was him it means that my sister will be busy for a while to recover her old love story. So for me it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak away with Rebecca without getting too noticed.

I pulled my girlfriend by the arm dragging her away from that chaos of screaming people, she asked me amused "What are your intentions?"

"Not very chaste baby." I replied in a seductive tone.

And she with a mischievous look said to me "I'm glad to say we thought the same thing."

_******* _

_**the next morning** _

I believe that in all my life I have never been so happy as now. In this moment it is as if you were in heaven finally in our lives things are starting to go right.

I recently had to make a decision that will fundamentally change the course of our lives in the future, even though the price of having the freedom to decide ourselves for our own lives has been high, it has been worth it.

With Lucifer out of the game we will finally be able to live all of our lives with serenity without fearing anything.

To make this miracle happen I had to lie to the most important person in my life but I do not regret any of this because if this opportunity presents itself in front of me I would do it again without any doubt.

Without my father around, finally both my sister and I will be free to make decisions that reflect only our wishes and no one else's.

My thoughts move to the girl who sleeps peacefully next to me and only by looking at her my heart begins to beat already faster.

After this night I am one hundred percent sure to say that I am madly in love with this girl no matter what happens but I am sure my love for her will never cease to exist.

I fell in love with this girl at first glance and the first thing I thought about was that of having to know her immediately, the problem was that I didn't know how.

After thinking about it for a whole day, I came up with the idea of asking my sister for the opportunity to work with Rebecca and explaining that this opportunity would make me more responsible.

Obviously my sister didn't buy it but for some reason unknown to me she agreed.

And now thanks to those hours spent together to organize that event my biggest dream has come true.

To awaken me from my thoughts it was Rebecca that not her sweet voice asked me "Why were you staring at me earlier?"

With a smile from her you rest them "I was just contemplating your beauty."

She all smiling approaches me and kisses me softly, when our kiss ends I hand her a box telling her that it is a gift for her.

She accepted my gift and opened it later took a necklace with a pendant out of the box. "What does the engraving on the pendant mean?"

I replied that the pendant depicted true love that, one of those that will last forever, then as I helped her put on the necklace, I gave her my heart and told her that my love for her will never die no matter what.

She kissed me intensely again and 10 minutes later she asked me with a worried expression on her face "Did you warn someone you were going to spend the night here?"

I replied sincerely "No, I didn't really think about doing it. Don't worry, they won't even notice my absence."

From the look Rebecca gave me I guessed that she was not of the same opinion as I was while we were both getting dressed, someone knocked on the door.

Rebecca jokingly said "Thank goodness I didn't have to worry! Your sister this time will have sent the whole army to come and get you."

She laughs but I'm not that much. She doesn't know that when my sister wakes up with a bad moon she is perfectly capable of doing it.

After getting settled I go to open the door and find myself a guard who hands me a sealed letter.

After dismissing him, I close the door and open the letter, I understand from the seal that it comes from my mother.

_************ _

_"Your sister felt ill yesterday during the reception, according to the doctor it is a serious matter. Your immediate return home is required because we have to discuss various matters."_

_************ _

After reading those words I froze on the place as if the rest around me no longer existed. Concerned Rebecca asked me "What did they write to you?"

In a trembling voice I replied that my mother had written to me that Sabrina had felt ill at the party last night. She coming towards my direction with the intention of reassuring me she said "Don't worry it won't be anything serious and you will see that your sister will recover soon."

In a fit of desperation I blurted out at her "How can you tell me to stay calm? My mother wrote that Gaius said that my sister has something very serious."

And my mother never lies about these things. Then another thought hit my mind fully.

"What will my sister think of me right now?"

She has always been there since I was a child. To thank her instead of being with her in time of need I just thought about my personal enjoyment.

"What do you mean? What should your sister think of you?"

I replied sadly "Since childhood she has always been there for me while I have not been there when she was ill. Then even if I had been there what could I ever do to help her? I am only a boy sometimes as well a little trouble. "

While I was in despair she comes to hug me and said "You will stay next to her and you will see she will not be angry with you she would not be able to do it even if she wanted to. As you say Sabrina wants you a world of good so now don't keep up these kinds of thoughts and go to her. "

She finished her speech with a shy smile, her words really motivated me.

After calming down, I immediately ran to Sabrina.

_******* _

_ 30 MINUTES LATER _

Arriving in front of the door of my sister's room as I was about to enter behind me, Gaius suddenly appeared and with a stern look on his face he told me in no uncertain terms that in the room with my sister, given the serious conditions in which he was, there could only be one person .

And that at the moment there was already someone with her, most likely Klaus.

I proudly replied "No problem. I'll be there with my sister, let anyone in there with her go out and problem solved!"

He told me that it was not possible since it was Sabrina who requested the presence of this person.

A wave of anger flooded my whole body before I could unjustly unleash that fury towards Gaius he heard my cousin Klaus tell me "Goffredo, calm down! There's nothing to do since I left him in that room last night, not there. I have seen more have prevented me. "

Strange, the first person I would have thought there was with her in that room would have been him. But then who is this stranger that my sister prefers her company to that of her family?

Then a name came to my mind.

I can't help but feel a little jealous that Sabrina prefers that guy's company to mine, I thought being her brother in her heart I had a bigger role than an ex-boyfriend.

I am aware that I cannot expect all my sister's love for me alone, but selfishly I desire it. Having grown up without the love of my parents but only with Sabrina's love, it has led me to want all her attention for me since childhood.

I remember feeling really bad as a child when she left me here to go who knows where with our cousin Klaus to have fun around. And because of this childhood jealousy of mine, it led me to not having a good relationship with Klaus.

The two of us didn't get along so well due to our little rivalry for my sister's attention.

I've always thought to myself that another of the many reasons why Klaus can't stand me is because he always considered me a selfish and spoiled kid and always preferred my sister's company for these reasons.

I understand it from a certain point of view Sabrina is beautiful, charming, intelligent and when she wants pure nice who does not want to have her around her.

And despite all these beautiful qualities for some reason she hasn't been seen or heard from her previous family for years. In general I know what are the main reasons why she never returned to Greendale but Sabrina has never told me what it was that pushed her to leave once and for all.

Out of sheer curiosity I asked her many times but the only answer I got is that it was a fight with someone very important to her.

I ignored my pride and walked over to Klaus to ask him "So what do we do now?"

He with a tired air, caused by the night spent in white, replied "Now we will stay here good and good to wait until Gaius gives us permission to see you."

With an impatient tone I asked him "Yes, but how long will this wait last in your opinion?"

Glaring at me, he told me to sit down and stop asking him questions. Knowing him to avoid the consequences I did as she told me.


	5. 4

_GREENDALE_

**_Pov Zelda_ **

**_Many years ago_ **

_As I walked down the long corridor of my house, I heard quite ambiguous noises coming from my room._

_I crept into the room and saw a blond-haired girl with a headband in her hair that she rummaged in my drawers._

_"Sabrina! What are you doing here?"_

_Taken by surprise, my niece dropped my jewelry box to the ground and all trembling replied "I was just looking at Aunt ... I wasn't doing anything wrong."_

_I rolled my eyes and said "You know you shouldn't poke your nose into other people's things, right Sabrina?"_

_She nodded slowly as I struggled to pick up the items scattered across the floor to put them back into their case and watched the grandsons without any sense of guilt._

_Although she will never tell him I admire this part of her character she is not intimidated by any situation of her that presents itself in front of her._

_"Why were you looking in the jewelry box?"_

_Sabrina honestly replied "I just wanted to play trying to wear your Aunt Zelda stuff"._

_In front of the admission of the little girl, I drew her towards me to place a sweet kiss on her forehead, adding "The next time you want to do something like this, just ask:"_

_All smiling Sabrina thanked me hugging me tightly shortly after we both sat on the bed and slowly I showed her all my bracelets, rings, necklaces and earrings, in the meantime she tried them all on._

_At one point I noticed that Sabrina's attention was captured by one bracelet in particular and seeing how much she liked it made a decision. "If you like it so much I'll give it to you Sabrina."_

_Looking at me with a happy air I exclaim "Really! Thank you !!"_

_While I was helping her to wear the bracelet I told her a very important fact "You know Sabrina that bracelet was given to me by my mother at more or less the same age as you now and she told me that one day I would have to give it to my hypothetical daughter."_

_She staring at me she asked me in earnest "But I'm not your daughter Aunt Zelda ..."_

_Stroking her hair I told her that she is as if she is._

_"I promise you Aunt Zelda she will never take it off."_

_******* _

Someone entered the kitchen, I turn my gaze towards the entrance and I see Ambrogio that with a slow step approaches me and greeted me "Hi, how are you today aunt?"

I gave him a short answer "I'm fine."

He started looking at me with a worried expression he sits next to me and said "Aunt Zelda you don't have to grieve like this, it's been two days since you don't leave the house anymore, it's not like you aunt."

While my nephew was addressing me those words of comfort I barely looked at him, how can I not feel bad since my niece is gone because of me.

And now because of my words my niece is very far from here facing a very angry enemy with her and I am not there to help her.

"Aunt ... what happens to you? These days you are always so thoughtful and you hardly ever talk to me or to Aunt Hilda, the two of us are serious for you." I felt my nephew shake my hand.

"Ambrose I can't help but think that if I hadn't said those awful words to Sabrina that night maybe now she would be here with us instead of being in hell carrying the weight of the crown."

I turned my gaze to Ambrose who said to me "Aunt I know well you think Sabrina left us because of your quarrel, but the truth is that we all contributed a bit to make it happen."

I added to his speech "Yes, but I did the biggest part of it, you just can't deny it." when Ambrose heard my words he looked down.

"Aunt I've made up my mind."

"What is it about?" I asked him curiously, Ambrose replied confidently "I'll go to hell. Not as yet as but I'm sure I'll do it as soon as possible."

This will not happen! A niece went there and she never came back, I couldn't bear that something happened to my other nephew too. "This is not going to happen Ambrose! I know what your intentions are, that you want to go to hell with Sabrina to talk to her but it won't happen as long as I'm here to stop you. Especially these days it's not really the case to venture there without a precise plan. "

He tried to retort "But Aunt ... what if Sabrina was not aware of the danger she is in? Even if the relations between us are a bit rusty we have to let her know of the situation."

My nephew is right but I still think this idea of him is still crazy. "And tell me how do you plan to reach the underworld without running into any danger?"

After Ambrose thought about it for a few moments, he replied "

"Well done! Excellent example to follow from your cousin."

He ignored my words and kept saying, "I will use Dorian Gray's portal and trust in good luck too."

Realizing that there was nothing to be done to stop him I asked him if he was going to go alone but he told me that Archie would surely accompany him if he asked him. Fortunately for him, someone who thinks accompanies him.

Just when I was about to ask him another question, Hilda arrived unusually nervous and announced "I'm going to visit Rosalind to see how she is, I'm very much in Asia for that girl."

While she was saying these words I observed my sister and like the past few days she has a really unusual attitude. Once I left the room I said to Ambrose "Your aunt these days she is behaving in a very unusual way, which usually she has such an attitude when she hides something."

My nephew didn't pay much attention to my words but I know for sure that I will find out what secret she keeps my sister so confidential.


	6. 5

_GREENDALE_

_HOME KINKLE-WALKER_

**_Pov Rosalind_ **

The door opened and Harvey announced to me "Honey there's someone here for you!"

Behind her came the appearance of her Hilda who said "Hi, dear! How are you feeling today?"

In the meantime Harvey had disappeared from the bedroom, I replied "Much better Mrs. Spellman thanks to your indications, that tonic has worked real miracles. And how are you?"

A veil of sadness showed on his face when I asked him and I replied wistfully "Well but emotionally a complete disaster."

Worried I suggested "Would you like to talk about it with me? Maybe if you share with me what is bothering you will feel better later."

With a hint of a smile Hilda said to me "What I can tell you is that we have learned of something that has really shaken us all and in this I am seriously worried about a person who is very close to my heart."

From her words, I guess that danger has returned here in Greendale and that the Spellmans are up to their necks in it. Who knows what it will be this time?

Hilda noticing some agitation about it stroking my cheek in a maternal way she said "Don't worry it's nothing that can harm you in any way."

She felt relieved by her words but shortly after, images made space in my mind.

I _see a room full of people dancing and having fun with a girl in the center in a red dress and a black mask that hides her face._

_I can't focus on why the girl stood out from the others._

_Then I saw that the girl's attention was drawn to someone and she turns to this mysterious character, when she is about to start a conversation with that individual the girl falls to the ground with great general amazement._

While Hilda was visiting me I had another vision:

_This time it's about Hilda who is sitting at a desk writing something that I can't see. After sealing the letter she catches fire._

I was awakened from the state I was in by Hilda asking me "Is everything okay Rosalind? I feel you tense dear."

I replied that she was fine without remembering what she had seen. Hilda she seemed to accept my explanation and she resumed what she was doing.

Then it happens again.

_There is Hilda again this time in the middle of a forest then behind her she felt the presence of someone. Hilda evidently happy, as I had not seen her for some time, to see that person, she points out "How long have you not seen each other ..."_

_Wait a minute ... maybe I can see that mysterious figure better and I understand that it is a girl with a long braid dressed in a black suit paired with a green shirt._

_Smiling she replies to Hilda "But how? It's only been a few months since our last meeting."_

_With an air of sadness Hilda exclaims "Even a few days had passed, it seems like an eternity."_

Returning to reality he heard Hilda say to me "To cheer you up, I brought you some homemade sweets prepared by me guys." In response from her I smiled at her and thanked her for the thought of her.

Then she told us that she had some urgent business to attend to and that she had to leave, once she left I began to reflect on what I had seen.

I'm pretty sure I say the girl from the prom and the girl from the woods are the same person. I wonder how this girl, who I have never been able to see her face clearly, can get to know Hilda.

Thinking back to the first vision I had the ballroom in which it is set does not seem familiar to me, it does not seem to me from around here.

Although I still wanted to reflect on this question due to the severe headache that was coming to me, I gave up for the moment.

**_***_ **

_HOME SPELLMAN-CERBERUS_

**_Pov Hilda_ **

"I'm back!" I announced in a loud voice immediately after arriving my husband who with a smile painted on his face welcomed me "Hi darling, how was your day?"

"Let's say there have been better days".

My husband after giving me a kiss to mold on his lips asked me "How is the girl?"

I replied "Fortunately Rosalind is responding positively to the treatment I have given her but I am afraid it will not last, for this reason I cannot stand and watch I must do absolutely something to help her."

He nodded in response "I'm sure you will find a solution, as always. Now I'm going back to the shop, what are you planning for the day?"

"I think I'll retire to the studio I have to do something that I should have done a few days ago. Have a good day at work." The conversation ended with a last kiss shared between the two of us.

I went to the study, where you lock me to prevent someone from suddenly entering and discovering what I'm about to do, I sit at the desk and open one of the drawers.

I take pen and paper and then write:

_My dear, I hope with all my heart that yours is well unfortunately I cannot say that things are going well here and I fear that your presence here is necessary more than ever at this moment._

_Hoping to receive your reply as soon as possible_

_With love Hilda._

I closed the sheet and sealed it so that no one other than the intended recipient can read the contents of this letter. I raised the envelope in the air and it caught fire.

Hoping you will receive the letter as soon as possible.

_******* _

_HELL_

_**Pov Sabrina** _

"I am happy to tell you that you have recovered beautifully despite only being two days since the accident." Gaius exclaimed happily.

"I feel really better thanks for everything Gaius."

Smiling at me he made a remark to me "I notice that your mood has improved considerably, is it that your mood change is due to a certain boy in particular?"

I smiled shyly and said "What you say is very likely."

These two days spent in the company of Nicholas were truly wonderful, it is like I was reborn again. His presence here was like a breath of fresh air.

The time of quarantine passed very quickly, we spent it reading, laughing about things of little importance and talking about various things. In all this time besides Nicholas and Gaius I have not seen anyone else.

Ever since I heard from my brother, he has gone a little crazy when he learned that he couldn't come into my room to visit me. This really made me tenderness but I cannot deny that Nicholas' presence gave me a particular comfort that I could not have imagined receiving from someone else.

"By the way, where is Nicholas at the moment? Why isn't he here with you?" Gaius asked me.

"He's gone on an errand on my behalf then I don't want him to be locked up here in my room forever."

Just as Gaius was about to tell me something he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door who immediately entered and handed me a letter.

Once the guard left the room Gaius picks up where he left off earlier "Well you will be happy to hear that your isolation here is about to end."

Long last!

"Really! Are you serious?"

He nodded and added "Although Lilith didn't agree with your release at all because she thinks you will do something that will make your pain worse."

Will that woman be able at least once to mind her own business for a good time? Luckily Gaius did not let himself be influenced by his words, I can't really be confined to this place anymore.

As he explained the cure to my complete recovery, I opened the letter and read its contents:

_My dear, I hope with all my heart that yours is well unfortunately I cannot say that things are going well here and I fear that your presence here is necessary more than ever at this moment._

_Hoping to receive your reply as soon as possible_

_With love Hilda._


	7. 6

_ DORIAN GREY'S ROOM _

_**Pov Ambrose** _

My intentions were clear to virtually everyone.My plan is to go to hell with my cousin to try and make her think. I admit that the purpose of that conversation I will have with Sabrina will not only be to discuss the threat that endangers both her and us but the real purpose of my trip is to bring her home.

I still don't know what I will tell her to convince her when I see her again after so long but one thing is certain if I don't find the way to get to hell my whole plan is non-existent.

And as far as I know there is only one place that is capable of providing me with the passage I really need is Dorian Grey's Room.

Once I entered the nightclub with my eyes I started looking for Dorian a few seconds later I spotted him at the counter who was talking with one of his customers. I walked towards the counter and greeted him "Good evening Dorian. Could you pour me something to drink, please?"

"Of course! Do you have any preferences?"

I replied "No, you decide no preference for me."

A short time later Dorian returned with my drink in his hand, served it to me asking "So Ambrose is there any other reason why you came here?"

My feeling was that he had already guessed something so I made up my mind to be direct with my request "I'm here to ask you a favor Dorian ... I'm here to ask your permission to use your portal to go to hell for reasons very important."

While I was putting my request to Dorian I noticed that he had a strange reaction and looks at me with an indecipherable expression.

He probably was surprised by my request because he didn't expect me to make such a request.

When Dorian recovered he replied "I'm sorry Ambrose but unfortunately I can't let you use my painting for a more than valid reason believe me."

I would not have expected such an answer usually Dorian has always made himself very available in all possible ways when we needed his help. I asked him "If I may ask why can't you?"

Approaching him he said to me "It's nothing personal Ambrose just that a few days ago a decree came from your cousin in which he imposed a complete ban on anyone with a portal to reach hell."

This is not a good sign! Whatever prompted my cousin to ban access to go to that place must be serious something like this never happened. Also because there has never been a reason, anyone in their right mind would never go to that place of their own free will without a good reason.

Then Dorian said something that immediately caught my attention "I'm sorry I gave you a disappointment, but take away my curiosity why do you all want to go to that desolate place right now? Hell has something happened that I haven't been to yet. informed? "

Here is another very strange thing from what I understand from his words I was not the only one interested in looking for a way to reach the underworld. At first I can't think of anyone who might be interested in going down there so I asked Dorian.

"Who else asked you if he could use that portal?"

When he finished serving another customer he came up to me and replied "It was Nicholas."

Don't tell me ... will it be that Nicholas?

"Do you mean Nicholas Scratch?"

Dorian exclaimed "Precisely him because you thought perhaps that there was another Nicholas so imprudent like him as to risk everything just to see his beloved once again?"

Only now do I understand that Nicholas actually understood everything much earlier than all of us and the reason that prompted him to go to that place is very simple for my cousin to understand. He saw the opportunity to return to her and he welcomed it right away.

I bet Nick has already found a way to get back to her this would explain her sudden absence, at that moment the most obvious question was how Nicholas managed to go to hell given the impossibility of using Dorian's portal.

"Dorian, would you know how Nicholas managed to get there?"

After the bartender thought about it for a while, he replied, "I'm pretty sure I say it was Prudence who helped Nicky find an alternative route." then he added almost immediately after "You know there are many other ways to get to that place and I bet the girl knows a lot of them."

Of course it was her! If not who could have been other than her?

She would explain her strange attitude of hers that she had when I asked her where Nicholas was.

"Thanks Dorian you really helped me a lot." after thanking him I went to a very specific destination.

_******* _

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

Arrived in front of Prudence's door I noticed that it is open I knocked on it and asked "Hey, can I come in for a moment? I should talk to you about something."

"Okay, go in. What would you like to discuss with me?"

At this very moment Prudece was standing in front of me with folded arms, before coming here I had opted for a direct approach.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you where Nicholas had gone and told me that he had gone on a pause for reflection?"

Even if she doesn't show it I know I took her by surprise a minute later she replied "Because I promised him not to tell, anyway I wouldn't have revealed it to anyone anyway because it was her decision so it wasn't up to me to reveal it to you. but to him. "

I nodded.

I don't blame her for keeping that secret. I know perfectly well that she and Nicholas have a very strong bond of friendship.

Then Prudence asked me "There is another reason why you are here, right?"

She is very witty as always.

"Yes, that's right. Prudece I need you to show me which portal Nicholas used to go to my cousin."

In reaction to my request Prudence raised her eyes to the ceiling in disapproval.

"Prudence, please ..."

She nodded to me no.

"Please ... I really need to talk to her at least one more time, I really need to see her one more time if she is the last of her too. I need to know that she is okay."

She coldly replied "I'm sorry Ambrose, but I can't ..."

Why could she with Nicholas and now she can't?

It's not right!

I really wish with all my heart to see her again. Damn! I watched that girl grow up while now I don't even know anymore what she does she has. If she walked past me overnight I'm pretty sure I wouldn't recognize her.

Then especially now with a new enemy to face I need more than ever to converse with her to warn her and help her. Even if we haven't seen or heard from each other for a few years, it doesn't mean I don't care about her fate anymore.

"Prudence I implore you I really have a great need to go to her."

She started going up and down the room as she did so she said "Okay I'll show you a way to go there but on two conditions the first is that you have to be accompanied by someone and the second that before you do anything. we'll wait for Nicholas to tell me that everything is fine over there. "

I understand the reasons that prompted you to impose these two conditions but I am willing to do anything to reach my goals.

"Anything you ask me is okay."

Then Prudence added "When I hear from Nicholas I will show you the same passage he used so get ready."


	8. 7

_ HELL _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

"Sabrina I haven't seen you for days I've been very worried!" while my brother was crushing me in his embrace, I gave a look that asked for mercy from Nicholas who watched the scene all smiling.

Then Goffredo started bombarding me with questions about what I had had and how I was at the moment.

After having managed to escape my brother's interrogation, answering his questions as best I could I went up to Klaus and after hugging each other he asked me in a mischievous tone in a low voice "Tell me how these fateful three days spent together with yours great love? You have had all the time to make the various clarifications, make peace and at the same time to rediscover ... "

Before he went too far with his words, I scolded him by calling him his name "Klaus! What filth were you going to say?"

In his usual way he said to me "Come on, cousin, don't be a Puritan with me, I bet that between you and that little friend of yours over there some kisses escaped here and there."

Blushing from what Klaus just said he clarified the situation with him "Nothing like that happened between me and Nick but it's true that some clarifications have taken place but for the moment we both want to take things calmly."

Giving me a bored look my cousin exclaimed "It's been fifteen years already, I say it's been enough!"

Giving him a dirty look he asks me ironically "And how many years do you still want to wait?" then he added in a serious tone "Sabrina life is too short to wait long, if you can have something you want to just grab."

I briefly pondered what Klaus just said and found myself thinking that he is actually not entirely wrong.

For once he said something that really made me think "Thanks Klaus I'll take into account the words you just said to me. Since when did you get so wise?"

He replied laughing "Sabrina dear with age certain qualities come from within you ... Speaking seriously cousin now how do you feel?"

I replied "At this moment much better in many respects." I finished the sentence with a smile and a quick glance at Nicholas who was conversing with Goffredo.

Then Klaus said "Thank goodness you're okay now, you know that night you really worried me and the guilt was literally devouring me and anyway you had to warn me you couldn't drink alcohol instead of doing as usual."

He's right I had to tell him but that night the only thing I could think about is that I wanted to have fun, I wanted to spend an evening in total carefree, I certainly didn't think that the evening would end that way.

Later I remembered the letter my Aunt Hilda had sent me I had to immediately discuss it with Klaus but the problem is that at the moment we are not alone in the room.

So I said in the lowest possible tone to my cousin "We need to talk about something very important possibly alone as soon as possible."

He nodded slightly. Now my priority is to be able to push those two away with any motivation that keeps them busy for some time without arousing too many suspicions.

I turned my gaze to Goffredo and Nick who seem almost on the verge of going to war for some reason right here in my room. Then an idea pops up in my mind so I turned to my brother and said "Listen little brother what about making yourself useful for once by showing around to Nicholas and helping him settle down here at court."

With a shocked look on his face he asked me "Are you serious? Are you really saying that he will stay here permanently?"

In a cold way I replied "Exactly Goffredo he stays and will not go anywhere whether you like it or not, now go do what I ordered before I get really angry."

I went up to Nicholas and said "I hope you don't mind going on a tour of this place with my brother I would have liked to be there in his place but another question calls my attention for the moment. And don't mind what says that sucker and just a little one who wants to play adult. "

Nick took my hands and pulled me closer to him and then said "Don't worry from now on we will have all the time in the world to spend together and then I don't mind spending time with your brother with that temper of his reminds me of a kind of you. I really like him! "

We exchanged a kiss and all this happened under the astonished gaze of Goffredo and the astonished one of Klaus.

Then he heard Klaus exclaim "Damn! What a marshmellow you have become Sabrina tonight! We are starting to like this Nicholas ..."

Then Goffredo exclaimed "Speak for yourself Klaus!"

After having glared at Goffredo I turned my attention back to my boyfriend and gave him a smile.

He returned the smile and said with a wink "See you later."

When Nicholas and Goffredo were about to leave, I took Goffredo aside and gave him a warning "Behave yourself or else it will be trouble for you! Understand?"

With a bored look he replied "Yes, Mr. Captain but Sabrina know that your Nicholas doesn't like that one bit!"

I immediately reiterate "Fortunately I don't care about your opinion about it little brother, now go and see to behave yourself!"

All sulky he goes out of the room then when we were alone in the room Klaus pointed out to me "Thank goodness nothing had happened between you two in these past three days because all that tenderness from you first suggests another cousin."

"Stop it Klaus! It's none of your business."

After he started laughing, he unexpectedly turned serious and asked me "So what did you want to talk to me about before so important as to kick your little brother and your boyfriend out of your room with a trivial excuse?"

Pulling the letter out of one of my desk drawers, I handed it to him and said "It's a letter from my Aunt Hilda in which she asks me to return to Greendale because it seems that things are not going well there."

Klaus grabbed the letter from my hands and after reading it he asked me "What are your intentions?"

I replied "Obviously my intention is to go and see what the hell is happening up there to hear Nicholas nothing was happening that we didn't already know about then I have already ordered the guards to keep Josh under control. What if something happened. after Nicholas is already gone and we don't know anything about it? "

He came up to me and invited me to calm down, which in the last few days since I received that letter I have found it very difficult to do.

I haven't told anyone but Klaus and Lilith about my secret meetings with my Aunt Hilda all these years, these days I've been really tempted to reveal my little secret to Nicholas but in the end I didn't.

I know perfectly well that it is not right to keep this side of me hidden from him, especially after he has opened his heart to me in these days so as soon as the opportunity arises I will reveal it to him.

"Sabrina in your condition wouldn't it be appropriate for me to take care of it? If you want, I'll go to your aunt to discuss with her what is happening in Grendale and you'll see that she will understand."

I listened to Klaus's proposal but I declined it immediately "Thanks for the offer Klaus but it's something I have to do. The people in question are the family as you are but it's up to me to go up there. I owe it to all of them. it concerns me personally. "

He signaled to me that he understood the situation and asserted in complete safety "The day after tomorrow I will go to Greendale and I say that nobody will be able to stop me."


	9. 8

_ HELL _

_**The next day** _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

Finally after a long time things in my life are starting to go right; soon I will leave the crown to Lilith, I have the best boy in the world by my side and I have, even if a little strange, a family in which we all love each other even if in our own way.

But as everyone knows, good events are unfortunately always accompanied by bad events.

"Nick, you have no idea how happy I am to have the chance to get out of this damn room again."

He felt his arms surround my waist from behind and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek murmuring something like "I think I have an idea, albeit a small one, since it's been since last night since Gaius came here to give you the good news that you stop moving like a top around the room and you don't stop repeating like a tape recorder the to-do list once you get out of here. "

I gave him a dirty look that made him shut up immediately, I rolled over in his arms to find us both face to face again.

"Since I haven't heard you complain, I deduce that you like this top."

Giving me a tender kiss he exclaimed "You don't know how much!"

All excited, I express aloud one of the many things I want to do today with him "The first thing I will do will be to personally show you one of the places I absolutely prefer from here." When I was about to go out seeing what state the corridor was in I instantly froze and all that emotion I felt before in a matter of seconds was replaced by irritation.

The scene that I have in front of my eyes is nothing short of chilling all the walls of the corridor are decorated with balloons, festoons and posters studded with hearts on all sides like everything else represents a single theme of love. I turned to Nicholas and seeing his surprised expression about it I deduced that he had nothing to do with it but then who was it?

To get my answers I moved towards the corridor and the more I continued along the road the more the decorations increased. At a certain point I even glimpsed musicians playing their romantic melodies.

As soon as I catch the fool who dared to tan in this horrible way the palace will be in terrible trouble.

When I got to the throne room I found myself staring in shock, ignoring everything else at the huge banner hanging in the air right in the center of the room. In which the initials '' R & G '' appeared, also surrounded by hearts on all sides.

In that instant he immediately understood who the author of this cloying scenography was.

Then came Nicholas. He too was surprised and perceptive as always about my character, he immediately told me "Love calm down! He's just a boy playing Valentine's Day."

I said "Calm down?!? But don't you see how he has reduced this place?"

In here it seems to be at the world festival of lovers ... And I added "You know you're right! He's just a rookie who always thinks only of playing."

Nicholas, trying to distract me, proposed to me "Why don't we have a drink for the moment? Then when you have calmed down we will go to your brother to talk to him."

"No, thanks Nicholas." I replied annoyed and told him again alluding to what I was about to do "I'm about to go back to being an only child, as soon as I fish him you will see that lightning I will throw at him." Having said that I went in search of my beloved little brother.

Nicholas tried to keep up with me as best he could while he persisted with constant attempts to calm me down. During my research in front of the eyes of those who watched us I really looked like a murderous fury then I saw a familiar red hair appear and I screamed at my throat "GOFFREDO MORNINGSTAR come here immediately."

He turned scared when he heard my voice, I think he had already foreseen such a reaction from me.

With a determined step I reached him and asked him "Do you have a valid explanation for this delightful funfair that is around?"

He whispered something that he could not grasp and in an authoritative tone I encouraged him to repeat what he had said "Say it again! I have not understood anything you know how it is we are not in a confessional."

In a slightly higher tone of voice he repeats "I just wanted to give Rebecca a little surprise."

I asked him "Rebecca? But who is this? Maybe you got engaged to her royal highness of her Sissi of Bavaria by chance?"

At that point Nicholas intervened and said, "This Rebecca must be really special to inspire these admirable romantic reactions on your part."

I didn't hold back anymore at that point and said to him "What an opportune comment! Bravo, you are really helping me! You know someone said that in some cases silence is golden, have you never heard this saying?"

Nicholas, realizing the true value of my words, fell silent instantly and immediately afterwards Goffredo came out with a trivial excuse to get away with it "I have to go to the bathroom."

I replied seriously "Patience, now wait and listen to what he has to tell you." Frozen with fear he nodded.

"What were you thinking when you came up with this brilliant idea?"

He all trembling replied "I don't know what I was thinking exactly but what I remember is that I wanted to surprise my girlfriend and since you were supposedly sick and mom was working today I told myself it was a good one idea to organize this little party for her. "

Sometimes I wonder if the brain uses it every now and then, I thought it knew that today I had obtained Gaius' consent to go out but obviously not.

In a stern tone I communicated my decision to him "If you don't want me to piss me even more you would do well to make all that circus you set up around here disappear within half an hour and if you don't succeed you will be punished for life."

When my brother was about to debate he felt Nicholas pull me aside who encouraged me not to punish the boy like that since he hadn't done it with bad intentions and after discussing it with Nicholas for several minutes I let myself be convinced.

"Since I feel particularly good today, I allow you to continue this chaos of yours, but if I see even a single balloon or a single coriander on the ground after midnight the two of us will have a problem and a very big one."

Delighted by the news he has just received, he said in a cheerful tone "Quiet little sister will all disappear for Cinderella's time. Don't worry about anything."

And I exclaimed "I want to hope so."

As I was about to drag Nicholas away to another place he heard my brother make an admission "But I must confess another thing to you I also foresee six red fireworks as your favorite color. I just wanted to emphasize the love between me and Rebecca. "

I turned to Nicholas and said "Let's go because if not, I will make the fireworks right now."

_******* _

I caught a glimpse of Lilith in the study working on something I went in and said "Do you know what your son has been up to today?"

She looked up at me and asked "What has he been up to this time?"

Immediately afterwards she thought better of it and said "Actually no I want to know, believe me sometimes it is better to stay in the dark about certain things."

I said to her all the same "Your son today took the trouble to decorate the whole palace and especially the throne room and guess what the theme is?"

Lilith said "Enlighten me."

I simply replied "Love."

My stepmother started staring at me wide-eyed in anger and she asked me "Love for whom? And let me guess not for family."

I leaned on the desk and I replied with a dreamy tone "By now his heart beats only for Rebecca for him we two don't exist anymore."

Placing his hands on his face to hide the desperation in her eyes he murmured "I just can't understand where that baby came from, I've always suspected since he was a kid that he had something strange but now I have confirmation."

To make the situation worse, I told her "If you can free yourself from work before eleven this evening, you will be lucky enough to attend a fabulous fireworks show that Goffredo organized in honor of his beloved and you will also be able to see all the decorations hanging around. "

Just hearing the name of the fireworks Lilith got up from her desk and began to get ready to go and see what her son had done while she asked me "You have come here for some other reason besides to communicate this pearl of wisdom that my did he have a son? "

I took a breath and replied "Yes I'm here to inform you that in a day I will go to Greendale my aunt Hilda wrote me a letter in which she asked me for a meeting I fear that things are going worse than expected so it is my duty to go and check. "

Lilith told me that she agreed with me on this point but that it was recommended to be careful and not to overdo it since I have just recovered from the illness, then Lilith asked me "How do you think your other aunt would take her if she found out about yours. little secret? Do you think he'd be mad? "

Otherwise she would be angry as never before has happened for sure both my aunt Hilda and I will have booked a safe place in the cain pit.

"We say yes and I think a lot too."

Lilith nodded in response and went to the great hall probably to see what Goffredo has done who knows what scolding of her he will take from her. Thinking about it maybe it could have happened that my aunt has become more tender over time then when I returned to contact with reality I realized that this fact could not happen.


End file.
